Talk:The 150th Hunger Games/@comment-8169590-20160112030053
Group Training: Electro Matrimine - 'Electro will mindlessly punch dummies with brass knuckles, occasionally letting one swing back and hit him. The purpose is to appear stupid, and dumb. He is not trying to appear as a threat, only as an insignificant tribute that will die early on. The thing is, Electro doesn't plan to die early on. All the time he spent training in his past life can be utilized here; he just needs a refresher. It'll be hard to recall what he's learned after the trauma, but Electro is strong-willed. Focus not really on training, but on regaining your mind, and breaking free from the grip the Capitol holds on your mind. Talk to your alliance; hint that you are not a total idiot, but keep your facade up till Day 2. '''Breccan Gateson - (on page) ' Summary: Breccan will work with ropes first. He'll spend a lot of time on this; it'll be the thing he works the most on, second only to working with brass knuckles. Breccan will spend the least amount of time scoping out the other alliances, developing bonds with your own alliance, and practicing with throwing knives. Build up your stamina, and try not to make enemies. Stay as positive as you can in a death match, and focus on your work; Lilian's waiting. ''Private Training:'' '''Electro - '''I want you to try and sneak some black, green, and bright orange paint into the Private Training room. If you can't, mix up some berries. It is extremly important you get your message across. Walk in, and pull a white dummy to the middle of the room. If their are other dummies, I want you to tear through them as easily as you would paper; push them to the back of the room. This will be your only real display of talent. Turn away from the gamemakers, and paint the dummy exactly like the old you. Black hair, a mix of green and orange eyes. Let them see it. Then, splatter paint everywhere! Spread green into the hair, until it drips own over the eyes. Slap orange on the head, and leave as the paint slides to the floor. '''Breccan - (on page) Breccan will try and get a training score in the middle; not too high, but not too low, like a 5, 6, or 7. He will show his main strengths, but he won't go completely hardcore. He will walk into the room nonchalantly and work to show his simple skill. Nothing insane, or crazy, or fast. Just normal. The strengths he will display are his strength, punching a few dummies down, and he will duck behind to table and use a slingshot to knock them down, as well. Ending the training, he will make a fire and paint a picture of himself. Then, he will drop it into the small fire, symbolically saying, "This was the old me. I am ready now, I have accepted myself, and I am going to regain my life."